<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wait for me to come home by sseungdae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647203">wait for me to come home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseungdae/pseuds/sseungdae'>sseungdae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, If You Look At Certain Angle, It Could Be Slight Everyone, Slight Atsumu/Reader, Slight Atsumu/Sakusa, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29647203</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sseungdae/pseuds/sseungdae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sakusa's road to propose you accompanied by atsumu, while said setter rubs his empty ring finger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>wait for me to come home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im really sad these days, so im pouring my yearning heart to you, sakusa. i hope i can finish the song before my assignments caught up lol</p><p>thank you, dear readers for dropping by. i appreciate all form of literature appreciation, criticism and suggestions.</p><p>english is not my first language.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"-then get the hell out of my way!" A slap resound through the barely furnished apartement room, and stinging pain bloom on Sakusa's left cheek. His obsidian eyes locked at yours again and without moving his head he utters, "that's it?" The arrogance from his face broke the dam behind your eyes and breathing feels harder now. "Yes. That's it." With a final heave you snatched your purse and ran down the busy street. Uncaring of strangers' eyes on you.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>Loving can hurt</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Loving can hurt sometimes</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>But it's the only thing that I know</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>When it gets hard, you know it can get hard sometimes</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>It is the only thing makes us feel alive</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>"Sakusa, you need to stop playing her." It's half an hour later from the dismissal of MSBY training for the next game, with only the 13th and 15th jersey wearer occupying the locker room. The curly ravenette tsk-ed at Atsumu, refusing to meet eyes with the blonde's stern yet worried eyes. The setter opened his mouth again, "it has been three years; almost two months of you being angsty around your gal. When are you going to finally grow a pair and ask her already? Didn't you got her measurement last New Year?"</p><p>Atsumu noticed Sakusa's hand fiddling in his jacket and after putting two and two together he lunged. The latter jumped, not surprised but still not used for his teammate-of-three year's antics of invading anyone's personal bubble. He finally smacked Atsumu's podding hands and reluctantly pulled out the precious red box he has been holding for some time. After checking the content, Atsumu pats his shoulder. Sakusa scowl deeper. "Make things right, Omi-Omi. Yer killing her with this game of hearts."</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>We keep this love in a photograph</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>We made these memories for ourselves</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Where our eyes are never closing</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Hearts are never broken</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>And time's forever frozen, still</em>
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>My phone rings, and it's the special ringtone for you. The way my heart squeeze thinking about you hurts, but I turn on my phone anyway. It was a post-grad picture of us; we were in the blue graduation robe with you hunching because of my arm slung over your shoulder. I remember the way you frown during the whole ceremony, even when I hushed you to take the picture but your tiny smile.. God, your smile..</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>So you can keep me</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holding me closer 'til our eyes meet</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You won't ever be alone, wait for me to come home</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Love swells in my heart and I hate it, I hate the way I still long for you after those words. Tears come again and I want nothing but to scream....<br/>
And for you to chase after me...<br/>
Glad but still hurt, I swiped the green button and put it on loud speaker.<br/>
"Hey. (y/n)." "Hello, Sakusa."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>once again, thank you for dropping by. thank you for the read, kudos and comment you might drop. have a nicer day, dear readers. :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>